Lluvia de lágrimas
by sakurita4039
Summary: QUINTO CAPITULO! lo recomiendo! o.o hay sorpresa adentro ehhh!D leanlo!.... shaoran tiene sorpresita jijijiji... es para los fanaticos de la pareja S&S jijiji
1. Chapter 1

Lluvia de lágrimas

Capitulo: lagrimas al compás de la lluvia

_¿Alguna vez has llorado al compás de la lluvia? Cuando esto sucede, la única salvación es saber sonreír y pensar, que sin importar lo que pase, tus amigos siempre estarán ahí…_

Esta historia empieza cuando Li vuelve a Hong- Kong, un día después de que partiera, se encontraba una jovencita de 17 años, estatura mediana, cabello castaño y largo hasta un poco mas abajo del hombro, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo, llorando...

_Hola, me llamo Kinomoto Sakura, y, desde ayer no he hecho nada mas que llorar, lloro de dolor, de sufrimiento... ayer, vi a una persona partir en un avión rumbo a Hong- Kong, una persona muy especial para mí, mi mejor amigo, y yo, yo me siento fatal, no se por que me siento así, si él prometió volver, pero, lo que me pregunto es, ¿volverá? No lo se, pero, quiero que vuelva, todos se han preocupado por mí, valla, hasta Touya se preocupa, pero eso no me interesa, solo quiero que él, que shaoran vuelva... me siento sola, aunque hay mucha gente a mi alrededor, mi padre, mi hermano, mi mejor amiga Tomoyo... pero, no es lo mismo, yo quiero la compañía de alguien en especial, yo quiero... la compañía de Shaoran... _

En eso, los pensamientos de la jovencita fueron interrumpidos por la lluvia...

_Empieza a llover, es lógico, estamos en primavera, y debería volver a casa, pero, no quiero ir a casa, no, pues si llego mi padre y mi hermano se preocuparán... ahora solo tengo de compañía a las cartas y a Kero... pero, no volveré a casa, no hoy... mejor, voy a casa de mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, su casa está cerca y su madre salió de viaje... con ella podré charlar, pero, no puedo dejar de llorar, lo extraño demasiado... extraño a Shaoran... _

Y la joven se dirige a casa de su amiga Tomoyo... Al llegar, su amiga le abre la puerta, y al ver a Sakura así, Tomoyo sabía lo que le pasaba... y Sakura, al ver a su amiga, solo pudo arrojarse a sus brazos a llorar...

- Tomoyo, lo extraño tanto... quisiera tenerlo a mi lado, quisiera que Shaoran estuviera aquí... – Dijo Sakura mientras lloraba, sus lágrimas la ahogaban...

- Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?- dijo su amiga Tomoyo, Sakura sabía de que le hablaba su amiga...

- Sí, Tomoyo, quiero que Shaoran vuelva...- dijo Sakura para que al pronunciar el nombre de Shaoran, terminara llorando más...

- Tranquila, amiga, tranquila... ya verás que volverá...- le decía Tomoyo para que su amiga se tranquilizara...

- Tomoyo, no puedo, lo extraño tanto, quiero que vuelva...

En eso un muñeco de felpa sale de la mochila de Sakura...

- Vamos, no me digas que estas así por ese mocoso

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Sakura solo pudo llorar más al oír el comentario de Kero...

- Vamos, Sakura, no estés así, prometió volver, y estoy segura de que lo hará- dijo Tomoyo

- Además, Sakura, ese mocoso no se merece que lo extrañes, la verdad espero que se quede allá en hong Kong- comentó Kero

- ¡Kero! ¿¡Cómo dices eso?-gritó Tomoyo

- Sakura, no llores, no vale la pena sufrir, a él no le gustaría verte así y menos por su culpa...- dijo Kero para tranquilizar a Sakura

- Tienes razón, Kero...- fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura...- pero, es que no es lo mismo que el esté lejos, ahora no está aquí, ahora está en Hong- Kong, y no es lo mismo comunicarnos por e- mail que vernos en persona...

- Entiendo, pero, el tuvo que ir de urgencia a Hong Kong, Sakura- dijo Kero

- Bueno, ¿que tal si te acompaño a tu casa, Sakura? Tienes que ir a tu casa, de seguro tu padre y tu hermano están preocupados.

- Es que no quiero llegar a casa, no ahora, pero tampoco quiero que mi padre y mi hermano se preocupen, mejor si acompáñame a casa

Y así tomoyo acompaña a su amiga a su casa, y al llegar...

- Ya llegué- dijo Sakura con un tono seco

- Hola mounstro, papá llegará tarde- y al notar la angustia y tristeza de Sakura dijo- ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo… triste... no es por ese mocoso, ¿verdad?

- No me pasa nada, ¿puedo ir a mi recámara? No tengo hambre (era la hora de la cena)

Y así sube las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto… en sus pasos no se notaba ningún apuro para llegar a su casa, al contrario, parecía que Sakura no quería llegar a su recámara...

En la recámara de Sakura... Suena el teléfono y ella contesta...

- ¿hola? Habla Sakura

- si, hola, habla Shaoran...

- ¡hola! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Todo bien?

- ehh.. sí, pues, estoy bien, pero quiero saber cómo están todos por allá...

- pues... bien... y ¿como va todo?

- bien... pero ya quiero irme de vuelta para allá...

-……-

- bueno, me despido, es que ando en una cabina telefónica y se me termina la tarjeta...-

- bueno, te cuidas mucho, ok?- dijo Sakura

- si... tu también- dijo Shaoran  
- bueno... adiós...- dijo con un tono triste  
- nos vemos, adiós...- dijo Shaoran con el mismo tono

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela….

- tomoyo, ayer me habló shaoran  
- y, ¿qué te dijo?

- nada, solo preguntó que cómo estamos  
- ¡¿Solo eso!- preguntó Tomoyo

- sí, ¿por? ¿Qué más me iba a decir? ¬.¬U- dijo Sakura algo confundida

- no, pos no se, solo preguntaba- dijo Tomoyo  
- ok ¬.¬'- dijo Sakura aun confundida

- mejor entremos a clases, que luego nos ponen inasistencia

- ok, tienes razón- dijo Sakura recogiendo sus cosas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Continuará…

No olviden dejar reviews! Ideas, preguntas, sugerencias, quejas, etc. Solo coméntenlo en un review.. nos vemos!

Se despide de ustedes Sakurita4039, no olviden leer la continuación!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Disculpen la demora en actualizar, pero es que he estado muy ocupada en cuanto a la escuela, pero aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo... (P.D.: card captor sakura no es mio, si no que le pertenece al CLAMP)

**Lluvia de lágrimas**

**Capitulo 2: alegrías después de las sombras**

_Cuando el día se pone gris, la única solución es pensar que tus amigos siempre estarán contigo a pesar de las circunstancias_

Era una mañana gris, la lluvia mojaba el pavimento en las calles... la ciudad pasaba una mañana con niebla, había un silencio frío... pero en especial para sakura... esa mañana recibiría una noticia que le partería el alma...

DING DONGGG (sonido del timbre de la puerta) Sakura abre la puerta y ve un sobre, le había, escrito una carta, pero ¿Quién? La abre y lo que alcanza a leer es lo siguiente...

_Sakura Kinomoto: _

_Se que esta noticia le va a afectar mucho, pero debo informarle que, ayer en la tarde, en el metro hubo un terrible accidente, en ese accidente estuvo presente mi hijo, Shaoran, y lamento informarle, que ha muerto. Le pido que no venga, pues si viene, solo logrará aumentar su dolor... bueno, créame que se lo que se siente, pero repito, no venga, pues solo sufrirá más, y estoy segura de que a mi hijo, Shaoran, no le hubiera gustado verla sufrir..._

_Se despide de usted, Ieran Lee._

- ¡¡¡NOOOO! ¡SHAORAN! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste! ¡SHAORAAAN!- gritó Sakura, ahora sus lagrimas eran más... esa noticia la hizo sufrir... el ser que mas amaba había muerto... lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a casa de Tomoyo...

- Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan mojada? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- ¡ha muerto! ¡mi Shaoran ha muerto!- gritó para llorar mas fuerte, y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga para llorar.

- Lo siento, Sakura, en lo que te pueda ayudar, puedes contar conmigo...- dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡Me siento fatal, me quiero morir, ya nada tiene sentido, se fue, y no volverá!- gritó Sakura llorando

- Sakura, tranquilízate, a el no le hubiera gustado verte así, y menos por su culpa...- dijo Tomoyo

En eso suena el teléfono, Tomoyo contesta...

- ¿bueno? Habla Tomoyo

- Tomoyo, necesito que vengas, es urgente...- dijo una voz en el otro lado del teléfono.

- Lo siento, Sakura, debo irme...

- No te preocupes, ve...- dijo Sakura para luego irse, y al llegar a su casa…

- hola hija- dijo Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura, estaba cocinando, asi que no se dio cuenta de que Sakura lloraba

- hola papá- dijo Sakura para luego ir corriendo a su cuarto, a llorar

Ya en su habitación...

- hay, Kero, me siento fatal, Shaoran… ha muerto, me siento FATAL, peor que nunca-dijo Sakura

- vamos, Sakura, no te pongas así, mejor sonríe...- comentó Kero, dejando su pastelillo a un lado para ir a consolar a Sakura

- ¡no puedo! Kero, no entiendes...- dijo Sakura

- bueno, ¿iremos a Hong Kong?- dijo Kero

- la madre de Shaoran me pidió que no fuéramos… y tiene razón.-dijo Sakura un tanto desanimada.

-como quieras- dijo Kero

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en Hong-Kong... en una gran mansión se encontraban Shaoran y su madre discutiendo...

-pero, madre, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?-dijo Shaoran decepcionado y triste.

-es por tu propio bien, hijo-dijo Ieran

-no, madre, usted me está perjudicando-dijo Shaoran- adiós- dijo para luego salir corriendo hacia su habitación corriendo.

Ya en su habitación...

-Sakura, espera un poco-suspira-espero que no estés sufriendo por esta mentira-dijo para luego sacar de su closet una mochila llena de ropa y salir por la ventana de su cuarto-ya me voy de este lugar- dijo antes de salir de su habitación y tomó un boleto de avión.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-pasajeros con destino a Japón, favor de subir al avión, el avión se irá en 16 minutos- dijo una voz por el micrófono.

En eso se ve una jovencita entrar por la puerta del aeropuerto corriendo hacia Shaoran

-SHAORAN! Tía Ieran te busca!

-no iré, me retiro, me voy a Japón- dijo para ir hacia el avión

-te deseo suerte Shaoran

-gracias Meiling

-bueno, mucho cuidadito he primito, si lastimas a Sakura te las verás conmigo!-dijo Meiling a su primo

-¿Cómo crees? Soy incapaz, bueno, adiós- dijo Shaoran

-adiós

Y Shaoran subió al avión.

_-Ni modo, Shaoran quiere a Sakura, no a mí, espero que por lo menos sean felices, y yo pueda continuar mi vida, adiós Shaoran...- _es lo que pensaba Meiling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

RIIIIIIING! (es la onomatopeya del telefono xD)

-si? ¿hola? Habla Sakura-dijo Sakura con un tono de tristeza, muy apenas hablaba.

-hola, ¿Sakura? Soy yo Shaoran, escucha..

- Sha..Sha…¿Shaoran?- dijo Sakura un poco confundida..

-si, soy yo, disculpa a mi madre, te mintió acerca de.. ya sabes... la verdad es que estoy vivo, Sakura, estoy convida..

- ….. – sakura se quedó sin habla

-Sakura, ahora estoy en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda, ya llegué…-dijo Shaoran(ha transcurrido muchas horas desde que partió de Hong-Kong)-¿Sakura?¿hola? rayos, colgó...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Kero! ¡Vamonos! Está vivo, kero, ¡está vivo!-dijo Sakura recogiendo a kero y poniendolo en su mochila y salió corriendo rumbo al aeropuerto...

-Sakura, me alegro, ahora podrán estar juntos- dijo Kero

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Continuará…

No olviden dejar reviews! Ideas, preguntas, sugerencias, quejas, etc. Solo coméntenlo en un review.. nos vemos!

Se despide de ustedes Sakurita4039, no olviden leer la continuación! Ahh.. y no me olvido de los agradecimientos! Gracias a:

Nando: hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic y sigas leyendo! Bueno, gracias por leer, muchas gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Flordecerezo: que bueno que te gustó mucho mi fanfic! Bueno, en cuanto a tu pregunta, si, shaoran esta enamorado de sakura, bueno, nos vemos y espero que sigas leyendo!-

Mari que bueno que te facinó mi fanfic! Espero que sigas leyendo, nos vemos!

Akimako: que bueno que te gustó mi fanfic, el tuyo tambien me gustó!- espero que sigas leyendo, nos vemos.

Bueno, me despido y espero que sigan leyendo.

Se despide de ustedes su autora Sakurita4039


	3. Las lágrimas se detienen

**Lluvia de lágrimas**

**Capítulo: las lágrimas se detienen**

_No importan las circunstancias, a pesar de todo, siempre, después de la tormenta, por más dura que sea siempre sale el sol para darnos alegría después de tanto tiempo en las sombras, y las esperanzas vuelven._

¡Hola! Buenos días, tardes, o noches, lo que sea, solo quiero aclarar una cosa… los capítulos han estado muy dramáticos porque he estado escribiendo según mi estado de ánimo, me imagino que ya se imaginarán que he estado triste y con los animos arrastrando por el piso, pero lo que importa es que ya traigo para ustedes este nuevo capítulo... espero que les guste...

Se encontraba Shaoran en el aeropuerto, mirando el reloj, se notaba en sus ojos que tenía ansias, preocupación...

-_hay, Sakura, lamento que hayas sufrido por la mentira de mi madre, espero que no estés tan lastimada... Pero, a pesar de todo... Podemos ser felices... Sakura...-_ pensaba Shaoran.

Y se ve correr con ansias y emoción a una jovencita de cabello castaño claro, y ojos esmeraldas, efectivamente, se trata de Sakura, que, al ver a Shaoran, no dudó en irse a sus brazos...

-Shaoran...-dijo Sakura

-Sakura...yo...-contestó Shaoran- lo lamento, lamento todo esto, pero, ya no permitiré que mi madre gobierne mi vida, ya no, ahora estaré junto a ti...

-Lo se, lo se... lo importante es que estas vivo y que todo fue una mentira- dijo Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero con una gran sonrisa

-Si, en serio, lo lamento...- Dijo Shaoran mientras volteaba a ver a la mochila de Sakura...- QUE! Trajiste contigo al muñeco de felpa?

-Óyeme, mocoso, no soy ningún muñeco de felpa!- dijo Kero defendiéndose, pues se había metido a la mochila de Sakura

-No soy ningún mocoso, ya crecí!-dijo Shaoran

-pues tu edad comparada con la mia sale mucha diferencia mocoso!- dijo Kero un poco furioso

-Mejor nos vamos a comer un helado ¿no?- dijo Sakura tratando de detener esa pequeña discusión antes de que llamaran la atención de todos en el aeropuerto

-Sí! HELADOOOO!-dijo Kero un tanto antojado de un poco de helado

- ¿qué nunca cambiarás? Sigues siendo el mismo comelón de siempre!-dijo Shaoran

-Ya, ya, mejor vamos por los helados...-dijo Sakura...

-Sí, no tengo que estar perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo con un mocoso-dijo Kero para luego esconderse en la mochila de sakura

-OYE! HAAA YA VERÁ, SACARÉ MI ESPADAAA!-dijo Shaoran

-mejor ya vamonos, Kero debe estar hambriento-dijo Sakura

- bien, vayamos... yo pago...-comentó Shaoran

-NOOOOO, yo pago! Acabas de llegar y ya quieres pagarnos un helado, no no no no no- dijo Sakura

-insisto, yo pago, mi madre ya ha causado mucho daño, dejame pagar los helados…- insistió Shaoran

-está bien... pero solo por esta vez

-bien

Y así Shaoran se va caminando con Sakura y lentamente le da la mano a Sakura, ella estaba un poco sonrojada...

-Shaoran…

-¿si?

- no, nada, olvidalo...

-no, ¿Qué ivas a decirme?

- no nada…

- esta bien...

Y llegan a la tienda de helados...

-¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- dijo un joven que era el que atendía en la tienda de helados

- eh… un helado de chocolate y uno de…-dijo Shaoran

- y otro del mismo sabor y otro de fresa -- dijo Sakura

-tomen...-y el joven que atendía la tienda le entrega a Shaoran los helados

-¿Cuál es el del muñeco de felpa?- dijo Shaoran

- el de fresa -

Y Shaoran toma de la mano a Sakura y salen de la tienda de helados

-toma, tu helado- dijo Shaoran(quien ya se había cansado de sujetar tres conos con una misma mano xD)

-oh, gracias... ah, y ahora mismo le doy su helado a Kero-Sakura abre su mochila y le entrega a Kero el helado de chocolate

- SIIII! Helado! Ñomi, ñomi.. gracias! Adios!- y Kero sale volando del lugar dejando solos a Sakura y a Shaoran

-eh… y.. ehh… ¿Qué.. que has hecho estos dias?- preguntó Shaoran

- nada... ¿y tú?

-extrañarte...- dijo Shaoran y en ese mismo instante ambos se sonrojan

-yo tambien te extrañé a ti...

-ehh.. Sakura...-dice Shaoran en ese instante- yo queria decirte..

- oh! ¡se hace tarde! Tengo que llegar a cenar...-

-te acompaño…ehh… es tarde y es peligroso que vallas sola a tu casa- dijo Shaoran sonrojado

- si...- dijo Sakura también un poco sonrojada

Y Shaoran acompaña a Sakura a su casa...

-Gracias…

- no hay por que

En ese instante un joven, sale de la casa...

-¡¿qué hace este mocoso aquí!- dijo Touya

- no soy ningun mocoso, ¡ya crecí!

-hermano, por favor, ya sabes su nombre y lo conoces...

-mejor me voy a casa de Yukito...

Touya se retira y….

-Sakura, debo decirte algo…-dijo Shaoran un poco preocupado y ansioso

-eh… ¿si?¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-verás… tu sabes que… pues…. Este…-dijo Shaoran un tanto sonrojado, se queda viendo los ojos de Sakura y de la nada se va acercando poco a poco hasta darle un dulce y tierno beso(ya se imaginarán donde, en los labios) y...

Continuará…

SIII! Por fin el tercer capitulo de este fanfic! No olviden dejar un review! Ahh.. y…

Gracias a:

Akimako: Que bien que ayas leido el segundo capitulo! Pronto leeré tu fanfic! Es mas, ahora mismo!-

Efefero09: gracias por leer... y no te preocupes, en el proximo capitulo habrá una sorpresita!-

Syaoran-yoggdrasil: gracias por leer!- y seh, la madre de shaoran es malvada en esta historia xD bueno, solo quiere que Shaoran elija bien..

Giuly: gracias por leer, en el proximo capitulo habrá una sorpresita para toodos!- no dejes de leer porfavor!-

Bueno, hasta pronto, no olviden leer el proximo capitulo! Nos vemos…

Dudas, quejas o sugerencias escriban un review o escriban a -

México, 2 de Mayo del 2006 9:20 p.m.

No olviden dejar review! - solo denle clic al cuadrito de abajo y escriban!-

Nos vemos… se despide su autora..

Sakurita4039


	4. La esperanza muere al último

Lluvia de lágrimas

**Capitulo 4: la esperanza muere al ultimo**

"_Aunque a veces no lo parece, la verdad esta frente nosotros sin darnos cuenta"_

Sakura y Shaoran se separan... ambos quedan sonrojados...(Sakura correspondió al beso P)

- ehhh... bueno, mejor ya entro a casa, Kero debe tener hambre, gracias por acompañarme, ehh, adios- dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa

-si, ehh, adios..- respondió Shaoran muy nervioso (más que Sakura)

Sakura entra rápidamente a su casa para encontrarse con Kero...

-tardaste mucho Sakura

-eh si es que me entretuve...

-bueno, como sea- y se va a jugar videojuegos

En eso suena el teléfono…

-Hola? Habla Sakura

-Hola Sakura habla Tomoyo

- ha hola Tomoyo…

-huy, Sakura te notas algo alegre, ¿Algo pasó?

-no, no nada en especial- se sonroja al recordar lo que pasó con Shaoran

-……. Esta bien

-bueno, debo colgar, hoy debo hacer la cena..

-esta bien saludos… sabes qué, se me ocurre una idea

-¿Cuál?-pregunta Sakura con un tono de curiosidad

-¿qué tal si vamos al cine e invitamos a Shaoran?

-…….

-¿pasa algo, Sakura?

-no, nada, ehhh.. bueno, supongo que es buena idea…

- bien entonces invitare a Shaoran e iremos a ver una película

-eh… si, Tomoyo

-bueno adios, le llamaré a Shaoran para decirle

-ehh, si, adios

Sakura cuelga el telefono…

-¿Quién era?-dijo Kero

-ah, era Tomoyo, llamó para invitarme al cine

-bueno- y voltea su cara al televisor y empieza a jugar videojuegos

Ahora vemos a un chico de ojos cafes, cabello del mismo color, miraba hacia la luna, si, hablamos de Shaoran… el estaba pensando en Sakura… de pronto se oye su telefono…

-hola, habla Shaoran

-hola, ya le avisé a Sakura pero debes decirle todo en el cine

-gracias Tomoyo, ¿si irá?

-tenlo por seguro

-gracias, adios

-adios

-_hay, que nervios, ¿y si dice que no? ¿y si me rechaza? Vamos, pensemos en algo positivo, hay que nervios estos nervios me estan matando... bueno, esperemos a que sea mañana y le digo todo a Sakura..._- pensaba Shaoran

_hay que nerviosa estoy, ese beso de hoy... no puedo creer que haya pasado... y mañana ire al cine con el, por lo menos irá Tomoyo, no estaré sola con el... porfavor que no esté sola mañana con el, que nervios, mañana lo veré..._- pensaba Sakura, puesto a que le corresponde a Shaoran pero lo mantiene oculto...

Sakura, ¿estás bien?- dijo Kero mirando a Sakura

Ehhh, si, estoy bien... bueno me voy a dormir, hasta mañana

Tan temprano?

Si, lo que pasa que quiero dormir, tengo bastante sueño...

Bueno, hasta mañana...-dijo Kero viendo cómo su dueña estaba completamente rara ese dia...

&&&&&&&

CONTINUARÁ……

Bueno, lamento haberme demorado tanto tiempo lo que pasa esque mi inspiración se fue por algo realmente triste que me pasó, pero traté de no reflejar mi tristeza en este capitulo, bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, antes quiero darle los agradecimientos a:

Akimako: Sip, Sakura correspondió al beso P bueno espero que sigas leyendo jeje gracias por leer

Efefero09: grax por leer el cap. Anterior espero sigas leyendo jeje chao

Saku92: gracias por leer espero sigas leyendo jeje chao

Giuly: hola espero que sigas leyendo lalalala(8) chao

Cuidense chao


	5. Un minuto más

Hola disculpen la tardanza jejeje esque les estaba preparando este capitulo! -

Espero que les guste! Bueno ya saben, ccS le pertenece al CLAMP…

(…) yo comparto mis pensamientos

(-….-) el personaje pensando

(Nombre del personaje): (el personaje habla

cambio de escena

(…) acción que realiza el personaje

**Lluvia de lágrimas**

**Cap 5: _"Un minuto más"_**

"_solo te pido un minuto para que reflexiones y entiendas que eres mi todo, y todo en mi vida, entiendelo…"_

Finalmente Sakura pudo quedarse dormida… esos nervios que tenia finalmente se calmaron… Kero la mira algo extrañado, nunca había visto a Sakura tan nerviosa…

-(_¿Qué le está pasando a Sakura?)_-pensó y se dispuso a dormir

Mientras tanto en casa de Shaoran, vemos al mismo envolviendo un obsequio

-(_espero que le guste...)_-pensaba mientras lo ponía en una mesa…

Finalmente se dispuso a dormir, cosa que le costó mucho trabajo. (ajajaj ya me lo imagino jijijiji hay que risa!)

Ya era la mañana siguiente...(Tan rapido?o.o)

El dia estaba agradable… el sol iluminaba las calles y cada rincón que encontraba a su paso... y vemos en la taquilla del cine a Shaoran (por supuesto que iva bien arreglado jaja) y vemos a Sakura llegar...

Sakura: hola Sha...o...ran…- dijo algo confundida al ver que solo veía a Shaoran… pero no a Tomoyo

Shaoran: ho..hola s..Sakura-dijo algo nervioso

Sakura: ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?

Shaoran: ahh… no va a venir…

Sakura: _(-pero qué!-)_ amm…. Esta bien… bueno… que película vamos a ver?

Shaoran: emmm… la de la profesía

Sakura: (temblando de miedo) bueno

Ambos entran al cine (claro que compraron los boletos jejejejeje)

Entran a la sala de la película y vemos a Sakura muerta del miedo...

Shaoran: estas bien? O.O

Sakura: Sí, no te preocupes n.n

Shaoran: o.oU

En eso pasan una escena demasiado tragica y Sakura esta temblando del miedo y Shaoran la abraza para que tomara confianza (que se me hace que.. hay, mejor le sigo con la historia jejeje)

Al terminar la película salen del cine y Shaoran saca de su bolsillo el regalito que le preparó a Sakura

Shaoran: Toma… es para ti

Sakura: ehh… g… gracias

Shaoran: no quieres ir a tomar un helado? Aun es temprano...

Sakura: si.. claro...

Y juntos van a la neveria

Shaoran: toma… el de fresa…

Sakura: gracias -

Shaoran: Sa… Sakura…

Sakura: ¿si? Dime -

Shaoran: no, nada..-mientras li pensaba en: (-rayos no me atrevo-) xD(ay Shaoran tu puedes!xD no estoy aquí sentada frente a una computadora escribiendo este fanfic para nada ehh así que anímate, bueno mejor sigo xD)

Sakura: oki .

Ambos se quedan en completo silencio y se nota que ambos estan nerviosos (xD bueno es obvio que van a estar nerviosos oseaaa, hay mejor sigo jiji)

Shaoran: etem… Sakura… eh..

Sakura: si dime jijiji

Shaoran: no, nada jeje-dijo mientras miraba a todos lados menos hacia Sakura jejeje

Sakura: oh esta bien- en eso suena el celular de Sakura- hola? Habla Sakura

En la otra linea se escucha una voz que Sakura reconocio de inmediato xD era Touya

Touya: ¬¬ no olvides que hoy te toca hacer la cena

Sakura: hay que maleducado ya ni saludas ¬¬

Ohhh para sorpresa de Sakura ya era casi de noche…

Shaoran: etem… ahora vamos a un karaoke?

Sakura: esta bien pero debo irme temprano porque hoy debo hacer la cena

Shaoran: si no nos vamos a demorar mucho

Y los dos se van a un karaoke , entran y se dirigen a los primeros asientos que encontraron en primera fila jijiji y Shaoran le había prometido a Sakura que no se demoraban mas de cinco minutos… y para sorpresa de Sakura, Shaoran toma el micrófono captando la atención de todos...

Shaoran: (dirigiéndose a todos)bien esta canción se la dedico a mi "amiga"… Sakura…

Y Shaoran empieza a cantar…:

**UN MINUTO MAS**

_Un minuto mas y ya te iras  
corrió tan rápido la aguja en el reloj._

Entre tanto adiós y tanto amar  
sin darnos cuenta nuestro tiempo se voló.  
Y ojala que vuele igual de rápido  
cuando ya te ayas ido, cuando ya te ayas ido.

Para no sentir que muero de dolor  
cuando no estés con migo, cuando no estés con migo.  
Por que no solamente tu te iras,  
con tu adiós,

También llevas un pedazo de mi alma  
y de mi vida entre tu vida,  
sin contar los sueños y las ilusiones  
que se anidan en tu sonrisa  
Te voy a extrañar, mi amor te voy a extrañar.

Ojala que vuele igual de rápido  
cuando ya te ayas ido, cuando ya te ayas ido.  
Para no sentir que muero de dolor  
cuando no estés con migo, cuando no estés con migo.

Por que no solamente tu te iras, con tu adiós,  
también llevas un pedazo de mi alma y de mi vida  
entre tu vida,  
sin contar los sueños y las ilusiones  
que se anidan en tu sonrisa

Te voy a extrañar mi amor te voy a extrañar   
Un minuto mas y ya te iras

Un minuto mas, y ya te irás...

Todos se levantan de sus asientos y le aplauden a Shaoran quien se encontraba frente a Sakura quien lo observaba con alegría y timidez a la vez... entonces habian ya pasado los 5 minutos... Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se fue... y Shaoran, se quedó alli, en el karaoke viendo como Sakura se iva retirando... cuando iva ya en la puerta, empezó a correr...

Ya era la mañana siguiente y...

CONTINUARÁ

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eh… como me quedó este capitulo? Bien.. o mal.. o regular? Bueno eso me lo pueden decir claramente con… UN REVIEW!P bueno todo este tiempo que me tardé fue para pensar claramente y tomar inspiración para este fic... como ven mi estado de ánimo? Pues triste porque no me dejan sus reviews…! ( dejen reviews please xD

Gracias a:

Saku92: SORPRESA! Como la vez este capi? P espero que te guste y sigas leyendo si? See you! Sayonara!P

Cincel: hola que bien que te haya gustado este capi! Espero que sigas leyendo xD esta vez me di el tiempo suficiente para agarrar inspiración.. nos vemos!P

Posdata: la cancion que le cantó Shaoran a Sakura fue una cancion de Dualo, se llama 'un minuto mas' y me fascina xD bueno nos vemos!

Día: 10 de agosto de 2006… 23:41 p.m.


End file.
